Love Is Right Under Our Noses
by Robots.Need.Love.Too
Summary: Kyo and Tohru clearly have feelings for each other and just when they about figure it out, Tohru reunites with Nobu, a distant Sohma family member who was a good friend of hers in grade school. Their already chaotic world is turned upside down when he...


_Hi every body this is Kitsune Barra Hime. Andy-chan's editor and posting_

_person. I will be helping posting her stories and/or chapters._

_Disclaimer: Andy-chan does not own Fruits Basket, she does own her_

_oc's and she wishes she owns Kyo. Heh like that will ever happen._

_**Kyo: **STAY AWAY FROM ME!_

_**Andy:** COME BACK MY LOVE!_

_**Kitsune:***Anime sweat drop* On with the story!_

_Summary: Kyo and Tohru clearly have feelings for each other and just when_

_they about figure it out, Tohru reunites with her childhood friend Nobu. Their already chaotic world world is turned upside down_

_when he reveals his true feelings for her. Kyo on the other hand is jealous, and he_

_still doesn't quite understand why. As he prepares for confinement, he_

_accidentally admits to Akito how he feels about Tohru. Is their love really_

_meant to be? Rated T for later lime and mild language._

* * *

Kyo lay in his bed with the warm sun shinning in his eyes from the window. _'What a dream'_thought Kyo. He got up, stretched, and turned around to find someone he wasn't expecting standing by his bed in bunny ears licking a quite colorful lollipop.

"MOMIJI! WHAT THE F-!" he yelled angrily as he fell backwards into into bed.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep? I could hear you from the hallway. Why were you saying 'Tohru' over and over again?"

Kyo blushed all shades of red.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaa! Kyo's yelling at me!"

"Shut up you little rodent!"

Kyo started pulling on the bunny's ears.

"What's going on?" said the voice of the girl Kyo held in his arms last night, his dream was hugging her under the stars on the roof for the first time, but we all know that is impossible, but boy was it wonderful.

"Tohruuuuu!"

The young rabbit threw himself into her arms resulting into a puff of yellow smoke.

"Damn it Momiji! How many times have I told you not to jump on Tohru like that!"

"Waaa! Kyo's yelling at me again!"

"Umm, It's ok Kyo I really don't mind, really, so please don't yell at Momiji." said the onigiri as the rabbit stuck his tongue out at Kyo.

"You son of a -!" Kyo started.

"My my, what's with all the ruckus this morning? It ruined my beauty sleep and now I'm not as beautiful as I would've been had I gotten those few more hours of sleep!" interrupted Shigure.

"There's nothing beautiful about you any way, pervert." said the gray haired teenager form behind him.

"Why is that stupid cat yelling again?" Yuki asked yawning.

"What the fuck! Get out of my room damn rat!" Kyo shouted getting annoyed by everyone except for a certain someone.

"I'm not in your room, stupid cat, clearly I'm still in the hallway, but an idiot like you couldn't tell could he?" Yuki said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kyo opened his mouth to say something back but Momiji was quick to interrupt.

"Ohhh Ohhh! There's something I need to tell you guys!"

Every one turned to face the bunny, funny how he got the room quiet in nine simple words.

"This better not be another trip to the onsen, Ritsu's mom gets on my damn nerves." said the baka neko.

"Noooo, this is a trip to the..." Momiji cleared his throat and glanced at the angry kitty before jumping into the air with excitement. "WATER PARK!"

The room was once again silent except for the cricket in the back ground. Momiji just smiled with cuteness.

Suddenly, two voices broke the silence.

"That would be wonderful!"

"Oh hell no!"

Shouted the onigiri and the stupid cat simultaneously. Shigure put a hand to his face and smiled, _'Oh my, pretty girls in bathing suits!'_ he thought.

* * *

_YAY, I'm done with my first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I promise the_

_chapters will be longer, I just need some thinking to do. Constructive criticism_

_is encouraged, I don't mind really. Thankies to my staff, my sister, and the_

_good friends that support me. I shall update soon or else Editor-sama will bug_

_the hell out of me T_T. See ya soon!_

_-Andy :]_

_This is the first time I've ever co-written anything. I just write my own_

_fics and a couple that I took off were co-written by some friends. But anyways,_

_I'm excited to be a co-writer and look forward to helping (for once in my 14_

_years)._

_-Mem (Rexa13)/P_

_Wow, this is the first time I got to help with all the posting for Andy-chan._

_Well I don't really know what to say so I'm just going to bug the hell out of_

_Andy-chan and Rexa-chan also known as Mem. Well 'til next time./P_

_-Kitsune Barra Hime ( was known as Rose Hyuuga)_


End file.
